


Bastet and Little Daniel... I Am Usually Not Wrong

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: As always I own nothing.(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel is in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... I Am Usually Not Wrong

_Shortly after Thor brought along his gift_

_General Hammond's office_

"I always said Thor's one of the good guys." The ironic glance Hammond gave O'Neill wasn't lost on him. "Just sayin'."

"So, Daniel, you said Major Carter's with Thor right now looking the device over?" asked Hammond.

"Yes, sir, she is. I figured once Thor's gone over everything she could reverse engineer it so we could have more than one go out with our teams." Bastet was perched on Daniel's shoulder, her tail curled around his neck tickling it. He kept shoving it away but somehow that tail kept finding its way back. "There was something else that happened." Uncomfortable about saying this, still Daniel had to give the adults a heads up on what went down between the Asgard and his pet.

"Well, spit it out, kiddo."

"After explaining to Thor about Bastet," wincing Daniel could feel the cat tense up at the mention of the alien's name, "he touched something on his armband and began speaking to her telepathically."

"That sounds like good news." Hammond was pleased to hear that but he could tell by the little boy's expression it was anything but good news.

"It upset Bastet and she told Thor she didn't like him." An uncomfortable silence filled the room, making Daniel wish he hadn't told them anything.

"Thor does take some getting used to." Looking the feline in the eye, O'Neill said. "'B', Thor will grow on you."

" _Child, you tell your father that I want nothing to grow on me least of all that alien._ " Huffing, Bastet jumped off the boy's shoulder.

"Uh, wellllll, dad, all I can say is that she'll not be making friends with him anytime soon."

"Guess we'll have to just make sure wherever Thor is Bastet's somewhere else." Bending down O'Neill gently scratched behind one of her ears until she began purring. Glancing up at the general, he stood back up. "Sam told me doing that has a calming effect on cats."

Hiding a smile, Hammond had a suggestion. "Think I'd like to check out this device for myself. Care to join me, Colonel?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Following in step behind his commander, O'Neill left the room. "Danny, where will you two be?"

"Not sure, dad. I'm nearly caught up with my workload. Probably just hang out somewhere." Exchanging looks with Bastet, Daniel spoke to her. " _What do you want to do until dad can take us home?_ "

" _Whatever you want to do, young one._ "

" _You're no help_ ," chuckled Daniel. Waving goodbye to his dad and the general, he and Bastet went the other way.

++++

While Bastet and Daniel walked down the corridors, suddenly alarms began to blare. Picking up his cat, he began running toward the control room. When Daniel got there it was to find Walter yelling at Sergeant Siler.

" _I told you I can't find the faulty wire that triggered the alarm!_ " Angry, Siler stood in front of the much shorter man.

" _You've been tinkering with it for over an hour,_ " spat Walter, just as angry, " _and you're telling me you can't figure out what's wrong!_ "

" _Daniel, I thought they were friends._ " Bastet could feel the tension in the atmosphere between the two officers.

" _They usually are but I guess something's put them both in a bad mood."_ Wondering if he could help, Daniel cautiously asked, "Anything we could do?"

Both men turned scowling faces toward Daniel, making the child take a step or two back from them. Walter was the first to speak up. "Thanks but this is Siler's territory." Shooting the other man an irritated look, he added, "Or it should be."

" _Okay!_ " snapped Siler. " _Enough of that!_ " Grumbling under his breath, he went back to working on the alarm system again. "Just be sure to inform Hammond we don't have an alien incursion on our hands."

"I already did that." Walter went back to his usual position in front of his console." When the alarms sounded once more, moaning he let his head hit the top of the console a few times. "If I have to keep hearing that siren I'm going to go deaf."

" _Perhaps I could help the sergeant anyway,_ " offered Bastet. She went over to where Siler was checking out the many wires connecting to the alarm system. " _Little one, lift me up._ " When Daniel did so, she perused the colorful array of wiring while trying not to get in Siler's way.

"Uh, Daniel," Siler nodded toward the cat, "what's she doing?"

"Trying to figure out what's causing the problem just as you've been doing." Listening to Bastet muttering to herself, Daniel tried hard not to laugh. She sounded so... so human at times.

" _The red one is causing the problem, Daniel._ " Placing a paw directly on the troubled wiring, Bastet meowed loudly.

Pointing a finger at it, Daniel glanced up at the sergeant. "That's your problem maker right there."

Giving both of them a dubious look, Siler shook his head. His fingers made quick work of it. Closing the box, he looked over his shoulder at Walter and shrugged. "After saving my butt I guess I should listen to you more, Bastet. Thanks."

" _I am usually not wrong and you are welcome._ " Bastet, still cradled in the child's arms, made an odd sound.

When Daniel began laughing, the older men glanced at him strangely. "If anything, she's not very humble. Bastet told me she's usually not wrong and also to say you're welcome, Siler." In turn, Daniel's words had everyone in the control room vastly amused.

"What was that weird nose she made a moment ago?" asked Walter.

"A cross between her version of a snort and laughter I would assume," replied Daniel. "At least that's what it sounded like to me." Feeling that their job here was done, he wanted to go back to his office. "See you all later."

++++

_Daniel's office_

Having not heard one peep from the alarm system, Daniel knew that his cat had saved the day yet again. Giving her some treats he went to sit in front of his computer. There had been a few things he hadn't been able to find in regards to what SG-10 had brought back from P48-X17. So to kill time until dad came for them, he searched the internet. Rubbing at his eyes, the screen began to look like one big blur. Thumping his hand on the keyboard in frustration, Daniel sat back in his chair.

Bastet hopped up onto the desk to peer at the last search screen the boy had been on. " _What are you looking for?_ "

Showing her the tablet that had been discovered, Daniel tapped it gently with one finger. "I'm trying to decipher some of these markings but can't find any matches." Watching her place a paw on a few keys, the screen changed. Amazed, his jaw dropped. This was exactly what he'd been trying to find. " _How do you do that?_ "

" _Do what?_ " Laying curled up now, Bastet stared at the display of markings on the screen.

Waving hands in the air, Daniel chuckled. " _This kind of stuff. I mean you're like magic sometimes. It can be very eerie on occasion._ "

" _I have never been compared to magic before but I like it._ " Closing her eyes, Bastet took a brief catnap while Daniel worked on his translations.

Every now and then, Daniel would glance at his pet and smile. She was certainly something and delighted that Bastet belonged to him.

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
